


Adore You

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Two times Kurt tries to tell Blaine he's in love with him, and one time Blaine beats him to it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge
> 
> Day 4: Adore You by Harry Styles

Being in love with your best friend sounds romantic and beautiful. 

But not in the case of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. 

Only because Blaine has absolutely no idea that his best friend of 11 years is head over heels in love with him. Kurt wonders sometimes how one person can be so obtuse and oblivious as Blaine is. Especially since Blaine is so smart in all other areas of life, except when it comes to a matter of the heart. 

Or at least when it comes to Kurt. 

Ever since Kurt figured out his feelings a year ago, he tried to drop hints here and there to Blaine; hoping that his best friend would pick up on them and ask him out already! But Blaine stayed blissfully unaware of Kurt’s feelings. 

And Kurt has had enough now. It’s been over a year of him hoping and praying to a God he doesn’t believe in, that Blaine would realize Kurt’s feelings and do something about it. 

Rachel had told him last week, “You need to just tell him, Kurt! Boys can be so dense! You need to spell it out for them. I had to tell Finn that I like getting flowers from him, so he should buy them for me. And you know what? Now, he brings me flowers once a week!” 

So, Kurt sets out a plan. He’s going to tell Blaine. They are both Sixteen now, and Kurt desperately wants Blaine to be his first kiss. He wants Blaine to be his first everything! Valentine’s Day is coming up in a week. He’s going to confess his love to his best friend. And even if Blaine does end up rejecting him, he would know to move on. He wouldn’t need to keep wondering and hoping. He only hopes that he doesn’t end up ruining their friendship if things don’t work out. 

\-------------------- 

Five days before Valentine’s Day, he brings fresh baked cookies for Blaine. They are not just any cookies, they are peanut butter blossom cookies, which have Hershey’s kisses on top. 

“I got you something!” Kurt tells Blaine excitedly when he walks up next to him at the lockers. 

Blaine smiles widely at his best friend. “Oooh, what is it?” 

Kurt pulls his hand from behind him and presents Blaine with a box of cookies. “True Love’s Kisses!” 

Blaine looks down at the cookies and then back up at Kurt. “Mmm... I’m pretty sure these are called Peanut Butter Blossom cookies.” 

“I know, but I named them True Love’s Kisses. Cause you know... they got kisses on top.” Kurt explains, looking at his best friend with so much hope, trying to convey his feelings. 

Blaine chuckles and pops one of the cookies into his mouth. “You’re so silly, Kurt.” He chews on the cookie happily as Kurt deflates a little. “Mmm... these are delicious! Thank you!” He puts the rest of the cookies in his locker. “Wanna walk me to my home room?” 

_I’ll walk through fire for you._

\-------------------- 

Four Days before Valentine’s Day, Kurt asks Blaine to come over for a movie night. Blaine, of course, agrees. They’ve had many movie nights at each other’s houses. 

“So, what are we watching?” Blaine asks before putting a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth. 

Kurt tries not to get distracted by the way Blaine’s lips move to catch a piece of popcorn from dropping. “When Harry Met Sally.” 

“Oh, I love that movie!” 

Kurt smiles, his heart fluttering in his chest at the way Blaine’s eyes sparkle with delight. “I know. It's one of my favorites, too.” 

So, they watch the movie while munching on popcorn and leaning on each other on the couch, all cuddled up. Again, this is nothing new, but Kurt is hyper aware now of every little touch from Blaine. He cherishes them because if this is all he’s ever going to get, he wants to savor them and keep them in memory forever. 

When they get to the end of the movie, and Harry and Sally finally got together after 12 years of knowing each other, Blaine turns to Kurt and says, “I love a happy ending.” 

Kurt looks at Blaine. Here is his chance. He will tell Blaine. “But don’t you think they wasted so many years beating around the bush? They could have gotten their act together and would have saved them a lot of heartache they went through with the wrong people.” 

“Mmm... you may be right but they were just friends then. They didn’t know they had feelings for each other.” 

“What if one of them did know?” Kurt asks slowly approaching the subject. 

Blaine looks a bit confused. Kurt would be rolling his eyes if he didn’t look too damn adorable. 

“Hmm... I don’t think they did, Kurt. They were in other relationships. But they were great friends to each other. I think that’s a great foundation for any relationship.” 

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “You think so?” 

“Absolutely!” Blaine moves a little to sit up. “That’s why I love that we are best friends. It’s hard to find someone who you can count on to be there for you no matter what. Like, if I’m ever going to be going through a heartbreak, I know you would be there for me, right?” 

Kurt’s heart sinks. This isn’t going the way he wants to. _At all!_

So, he forces a smile. “Yeah... I’ll always be there for you.” 

Blaine smiles wide and pats Kurt’s knee gently before getting up. “I gotta use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” 

Kurt lets out a sigh and leans his head back. “I’ll always be there for you.” He whispers to himself. 

_It’s the only thing I’ll ever do._

\-------------------- 

He is so discouraged after the past two days that Kurt aborts his mission for Day 3. Since it is Sunday, he sulks at home, listening to sad music about how he’s never going to find love. Rachel comes over and watches **My Best Friend’s Wedding** with him, until she had to go home for family dinner. But not before telling Kurt that he shouldn’t give up just yet. 

“Remember, Kurt. Spell. It. Out.” With that, she spins around and leaves his room to go say bye to Finn, who is playing video games with Sam in his room. 

Kurt sighs and picks up his phone. There are two messages from Blaine. 

_I love family days, because I get to spend time with my parents, but I miss you!_

_What have you been up to today? Call me._

Kurt smiles softly as he reads the messages. He can’t help but get his hopes up again. How could he not? He misses Blaine, too. He is so done for. 

\-------------------- 

The next day at school, Kurt is ready. Today is the day. He is not going to chicken out again or let anything discourage him. He is going to lay his heart on the line and tell Blaine that he is in love with him. He also got Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina on standby to lean on and wallow if Blaine tells him he doesn’t feel the same way. 

Kurt has a plan. He is going to tell Blaine after Glee. That way, if things end up badly, he can just drive straight home and wallow with his girls. 

Kurt walks into Glee, with his heart in his throat. He’s nervous, but he’s excited. He finds Blaine talking to the band members and handing out sheet music. 

“Hey!” 

Blaine turns around and immediately smiles when he sees Kurt. “Kurt! You’re here!” 

Kurt chuckles at Blaine’s enthusiasm. “Of course, I’m here. It’s Glee.” 

“Come on, sit here.” Blaine leads Kurt to the chair in the center front, which is usually occupied by Rachel. 

Kurt sits down, but looks around the room feeling a bit confused. Even Rachel stops and looks at him confusedly when she finds him sitting in her chair. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel but Kurt is going to sit here today.” Blaine tells her sweetly with his signature smile that melts just about anyone who has a pulse. 

Rachel just shrugs and sits down next to Kurt. “Are you doing okay?” She leans over to whisper into Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt glances over at her with a small smile. “Yeah... I’m okay. Courage. Right?” 

Rachel presses her lips together and nods encouragingly at him. “Courage.” 

“Alright, guys! Who wants to start off the Valentine’s week with a love song?” Mr. Schue asks as he walks into the choir room. 

Blaine raises his hand immediately. “Mr. Schue. If I may?” 

Mr. Schue smiles and nods. “The floor is yours, Blaine.” 

Blaine walks up to the front and grabs the microphone stand. He smiles at his classmates. “So, our assignment this week is to pick a love song that we want to sing to the people we love and care about.” He looks over at Kurt with a shy smile. “So, Kurt. This is for you.” 

Kurt’s heart slams against his ribcage. He hears Rachel’s audible gasp next to him, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Blaine. 

Blaine nods at the band and they start playing the song. 

_Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise)  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind)_

Blaine stares into Kurt’s eyes. 

_I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it?_

_You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine_

Blaine walks up to Kurt before singing the next part. 

_Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

Kurt’s heart is pounding so fast in his chest and he’s pretty sure his cheeks are red from blushing and his lips is stretched wide with a dopiest looking grin. But he doesn’t care. Blaine is singing a song to him. Blaine is singing a _love_ song to him. 

When the song is over, everyone claps as Blaine does a little bow before looking up at Kurt with a nervous smile. His stage persona falling away and the _real_ Blaine resurfaces. 

The _real_ Blaine who is full of insecurities and vulnerabilities, but who is also kind, and generous, and unselfish, and beautiful. 

_So damn beautiful_

“Courage, Kurt.” Rachel’s whisper brings Kurt back from being lost in his thoughts about Blaine. He stands up and walks over to his best friend, who is still standing in the middle of the choir room, looking at him. His eyes full of hope. 

“That was beautiful.” 

“Did you like it?” He asks softly, glancing up at him from beneath his sinfully long eyelashes. 

Kurt reaches over and holds Blaine’s hand. “Blaine... how could you not know?” He slowly rubs his thumb over the back of Blaine’s hand. “I don’t want us to be like Harry and Sally. I don’t want to wait 12 years to be with you. I’m in love with you, Blaine Anderson.” 

A bright smile takes over Blaine’s handsome face. “I love you, too.” 

Kurt takes in a sharp breath and feels his knees go weak. “You _adore_ me, too.” 

Blaine lets out a chuckle and nods his head. “I do.” 

“Hey! The Winklevii Twins! Take your love fest elsewhere. The rest of us still want to sing our songs to our lovers.” Santana yells at them from the back of the room. 

Rachel and Tina turn to glare at her before they stand up and claps happily along with the rest of the class. Kurt and Blaine smile shyly at each other before taking their usual seats in the back row. They don’t let go of each other’s hand for the rest of the class and stare adoringly at each other during the performances of their friends singing love songs. 

\-------------------- 

_Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

\-------------------- 

Song Credit: Adore You by Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine was oblivious, but he was also planning his own confession to Kurt.  
> I love a good friends to lovers trope.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all the love you've been giving my stories in this challenge as I post everyday.  
> The weekends are going to be hard for me to post every day, but we'll see.  
> It helps that the prompt gets posted the night before. It gives me more time.  
> Anyhow, 10 more to go!


End file.
